Question: Express $0.6015$ as a fraction.
$0.6015$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{1}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6015}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6015$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6015}{10000}$